


Cookies

by PearlRuby



Category: Ratched (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Smut, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlRuby/pseuds/PearlRuby
Summary: Gwendolyn and Mildred attempt to make Christmas cookies. They ... get a little distracted.
Relationships: Gwendolyn Briggs/Mildred Ratched
Comments: 16
Kudos: 109





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> So since it's December, I decided I had to write something festive (sort of). Fair warning: I have never attempted to write smut before, so this is most likely terrible. I can only apologise. 
> 
> I'm going to be very busy with coursework for the next few weeks, so I don't know how much writing I'll be able to get done, but I'll do what I can, and of course I'll keep reading all if your wonderful work. 
> 
> Anyway, here you go. *hides*

December has barely started when Gwendolyn asks if they can make Christmas cookies. 

They’re huddled together under a blanket in front of the fire, listening to the winter wind howling through the trees outside, and have been sitting in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Gwendolyn makes the suggestion.

“Why do you want to do that?” asks Mildred slowly. She knows that Gwendolyn loves Christmas; she’s been humming carols under her breath since the beginning of November. But Mildred, what with her troubled childhood, and adult years spent either searching for Edmund or travelling between islands as an army nurse, has never had the chance or the inclination to really appreciate the holiday. 

“It’s a tradition,” Gwendolyn shrugs with a smile, “My sister and I would go over to my grandmother’s house every year to help her bake them. It always made it feel like Christmas.” 

Mildred is silent for a moment, rubbing a corner of the blanket between her finger and thumb. It’s not exactly her idea of fun. She’s not much of a baker, and she’s not very keen on sugary foods. As a child, she always longed for sweet treats, but they lost their appeal after she and Edmund were lured into their final foster home with ice cream and chocolates, like Hansel and Gretel being drawn into the witch’s gingerbread house, not noticing the trap until it was too late. 

But Gwendolyn looks so hopeful, so happy, and Mildred has never been much good at denying her anything she wants. So she gives a small smile and squeezes Gwendolyn’s hand. 

“Of course we can make them. It’ll be fun.” 

Gwendolyn kisses her cheek, and the light in her eyes instantly makes Mildred feel more enthusiastic about the whole idea. Gwendolyn throws the blanket off of them and rushes to the kitchen, Mildred following close behind. 

Gwendolyn gives Mildred a rundown of all the things they’ll need – she apparently has the recipe memorised after making it so often as a child – and they both start looking through the cupboards. They don’t have any vanilla extract, and they’ll have to substitute cinnamon for nutmeg, but Gwendolyn says that they should be able to make do without having to go out and buy any ingredients. 

They set out the ingredients and utensils on the worktop, and get to work, Gwendolyn explaining the steps one by one. Mildred is in charge of weighing out the ingredients, a task which appeals to her love of precision, and Gwendolyn does the mixing, her favourite job as a child. Christmas carols drift softly from the radio in the next room, and Gwendolyn hums along quietly, a contented smile on her face.

As they work, Mildred finds herself surprised by how much she’s enjoying this. She suspects that this is mainly due to Gwendolyn’s presence. It amazes her how tasks she would normally have found little joy in suddenly seem exciting when she does them with Gwendolyn. She basks in the way Gwendolyn’s arm brushes against hers, too often to be accidental, and the way she playfully flicks a drop of batter onto Mildred’s cheek just so she can kiss it off. Everything Gwendolyn does, somehow, is entrancing. Mildred stares, mesmerised, at the delicate movements of Gwendolyn’s fingers as she rubs together the butter and flour to create a breadcrumb-like substance, at the powerful, precise way she rolls out the dough on the floured worktop. It’s all poetry in motion, a dance Mildred feels was choreographed just for her. 

Gwendolyn has barely put the cookies in the oven before Mildred is kissing her, tangling her fingers in her hair and pressing their bodies as close together as possible. Momentarily surprised, Gwendolyn stumbles forward, pushing Mildred backward slightly and causing the back of her legs to bump against the kitchen table. Mildred briefly lets go of Gwendolyn and pushes herself up so that she’s sitting on the table, before pulling Gwendolyn towards her and kissing her again. 

“Thank you” Gwendolyn murmurs against Mildred’s mouth, “for doing that with me. I really appreciate it.” 

A mischievous grin spreads across Mildred’s face. 

“If you really want to thank me, I can think of a few ways.” 

Gwendolyn smirks and raises an eyebrow. 

“Right here?” 

Mildred blushes slightly, and nods. Part of her mind tells her that it’s indecent, making love on the kitchen table when they have a perfectly good bed just upstairs. But that maddening, pulsing heat is already building between her legs, and she doesn’t think she has the willpower to make it even that far. 

Gwendolyn, luckily, appears to have no objections. She kisses Mildred again, nipping her bottom lip lightly before swiping her tongue over it. Mildred whimpers as Gwendolyn’s lips make their way down her neck, pressing kisses to her throat and across her collarbones. Slowly, Gwendolyn eases Mildred backwards until she’s lying on the table with her legs hanging over the edge. Mildred stares at the ceiling, her breathing ragged and uneven as she feels Gwendolyn pushing her skirt up around her waist and gently easing her underwear off. She barely has time to gasp as her aching centre in exposed to the cool air before Gwendolyn is pressing kisses to the inside of her thighs, working slowly, torturously upwards. 

“So fucking beautiful.” Gwendolyn whispers into the skin, and the combination of the curse and the praise sends an electrical charge through Mildred’s veins, making her whole body hum with anticipation. She squirms slightly, and when Gwendolyn presses a kiss to her lower abdomen, her hips buck up without her consent, before falling with a small thud back onto the table. 

“Careful baby.” says Gwendolyn, her brow furrowed with concern, “Try to keep still.” 

“Can’t.” Mildred whines, her vision starting to blur slightly now, “Please, Gwen.” 

Gwendolyn, thankfully, has mercy on her. She wraps her hands around Mildred’s backside and tilts her hips forward slightly to give herself better access, before dragging her tongue through Mildred’s soaking folds. Mildred lets out a noise that’s somewhere between a gasp and a groan, and when she feels Gwendolyn press her tongue to her throbbing clit, she gives a moan so loud that it shocks even herself. Having never truly enjoyed sex with anyone before Gwendolyn, it had surprised Mildred, when they first started making love, just how much noise she could make, how she couldn’t seem to control the guttural noises that felt as though they were dragged from deep within her. It would be embarrassing if she didn’t know how much Gwendolyn loves it. 

Gwendolyn continues to stimulate Mildred’s clit, her tongue alternating between tight circles and firm flicks. Mildred moves her hips wildly, conscious of nothing but her desperation for more friction. She always means to pay close attention to exactly what Gwendolyn does when they make love, so that she can keep learning how to improve her own skills for Gwendolyn, but she never finds it possible to concentrate on anything but the blinding pleasure washing through her, the tightly wound spring inside her that constantly threatens to snap. 

Gwendolyn soon starts to become more playful, lightly dragging her teeth over Mildred’s clit before fastening her lips around it and sucking. It sends a white hot current shooting up Mildred’s spine, and she feels as though she’s left her body, her mind swimming with sensations that are too much and yet not quite enough. She’s about to beg, to plead for more, but Gwendolyn seems to sense her needs without her having to voice them. She ghosts her fingers lightly over Mildred’s entrance, teasing slightly, before pushing two of them inside. She pumps them in and out, slowly at first, to make sure Mildred is fully comfortable, and then harder, setting a fast rhythm as her tongue continues to swirl over Mildred’s clit. Mildred sees spots in her vision, almost forgetting how to breath as Gwendolyn curls her fingers in the way that always drives her mad. She can feel a boiling heat low in her stomach, getting stronger every second, and she knows she won’t last much longer now. 

“Fuck Gwen … oh God … I’m gonna – ” 

A firm flick of Gwendolyn’s tongue to her clit, a sharp thrust of her fingers, and Mildred’s voice is cut off in a scream, her whole body shaking as her orgasm rips through her. Gwendolyn works her through the high, fingers moving in and out until Mildred’s body goes limp. Gwendolyn eases her fingers out and sucks them clean, earning a small giggle from Mildred. She allows Mildred to lie still for a minute and get her breath back, and then eases her hands under Mildred’s back and gently helps her into a sitting position, so that she’s perched on the edge of the table. Mildred gazes up at Gwendolyn, adoration practically radiating from her, and lifts her hand to stroke Gwendolyn’s face. 

“My angel” she murmurs lovingly, her voice a little raspy from the screaming. Gwendolyn looks as if she might melt, and she pulls Mildred close, allowing her to rest her head against her chest. Mildred gives a contented sigh. This part, in it’s own way, is almost as good as the actual sex. She feels so safe and relaxed with Gwendolyn’s arms around her, her body pleasantly heavy and sated, Gwendolyn’s heartbeat ringing through her like a favourite song. They stay like that for a minute, Mildred relishing the simple intimacy. She’s about to suggest that they go upstairs, so that Gwendolyn can have her turn, when she becomes aware of a sharp burning smell coming from the oven. 

“Shit, the cookies!” Mildred gasps. She wriggles out of Gwendolyn’s embrace, jumps down from the table, and rushes over to the oven. She shoves on the oven mitts and opens the oven door, and her heart sinks at the sight of the blackened cookies sitting on the tray. As she removes the tray and places it on the worktop, she feels Gwendolyn come up behind her and wrap her arms around her waist. 

“I’m afraid your grandmother’s recipe is well and truly ruined.” Mildred sighs, as she pulls her hands out of the oven mitts and lays them aside. “I’m so sorry, Gwen.” 

Gwendolyn gives a small chuckle and nuzzles her head into Mildred’s neck. 

“Don’t worry about it,” she whispers, kissing the hollow between Mildred’s neck and shoulder, “You taste better than cookies, anyway.” 

Mildred gives a small smile and bites her lip, a blush spreading over her cheeks. 

“You know, this one here doesn’t look too bad.” Gwendolyn muses, pointing to a cookie at the front of the tray which is more dark brown than charcoal black, “Maybe we could share it.” 

She reaches for the cookie, but Mildred playfully swats her hand away. 

“Not yet.” She says, turning around to face Gwendolyn, “We have to let it cool first, and in the meantime we have other important things to be doing.” 

“Like what?” Gwendolyn asks, looking slightly bemused. Mildred takes her hands, and leads her upstairs towards the bedroom. 

“We’re going to _bake_ , of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I apologise. 
> 
> I hope you all have a great Christmas, if you celebrate it, and if you don't, I hope you have a great last few weeks of the year (or as great as they can possibly be in 2020 :-/ ) 
> 
> Please do drop me a line in the comments. I love interacting with people :-)


End file.
